


未察觉到的爱意

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 就是一辆为了RP发的车





	

这次Mac去敲门的时候手里就多了一个小盒子。

穿着室内服的Jacky给他开了门，还有些湿润的发丝提醒着Mac他已经洗过了澡。

“你手里是什么？”Jacky好奇地问。

Mac回了一个有些神秘的微笑。

Jacky看着他，眨了几下眼睛，之后似乎猜到了什么似的，脸和身子也跟着红了起来。

Mac走近Jacky，印了一个吻在他耳后，轻声地问他，“都洗好了么？”  
里面的暗示不言而喻，Jacky小幅度地点了下头。

“好孩子。”Mac夸他，给了他一个额头上奖励的吻，感受到对方小小的战栗。

Jacky被Mac领到了床边坐下，小盒子就被Mac随手放到了床头柜上面。

Mac也随着坐到了Jacky旁边，温柔地亲吻他。细腻而缓慢的节奏能够很好地安抚对方的情绪，也容易营造出暧昧的氛围，Mac做事喜欢讲究步骤。

很快双方的口中都开始溢出喘息，Jacky的双臂也绕上了Mac的脖子，进一步缩进了两个人的距离。

Mac的右手伸进了Jacky的T恤中，一路沿着腰线向上抚摸过去，到了胸口处停了下来。Jacky的乳头是他的敏感点之一，每次光是玩弄这处就可以逼出甜腻的声音。Mac这次没有像往常一样由轻到重的加大揉捏的力度，而是一上来就粗暴地捻揉着一边的乳头。Jacky的身子不由得一抖，Mac的左手则移动到他背后保证他不会后退。

之后Mac暂时放过了Jacky的嘴唇，转而向他的耳根进攻。两处敏感点被同时攻击，Jacky的喘息声从被解放的嘴中逃出来。他条件反射性地咬住了一下嘴唇，在Mac在他耳廓上的惩罚性的一咬后就乖顺地放开了，任喘息声在屋内回响。

在Jacky的喘息已经开始变成带着哭音的呻吟的时候，Mac终于停止了捻揉乳头的行为。两粒红樱的感触已经滚圆挺立，Mac可以想到明天Jacky又要带着乳贴活动了。

Mac把Jacky稍微推离了一点，笑眯眯地跟他说，“今天自己脱好吗？”  
看着Jacky一边尽力平复着呼吸，一边泪眼汪汪地略带为难地望向他，Mac再次靠近Jacky给了他一个轻吻，“我想看Jacky自己脱。”  
Jacky一直对于这种略带恶趣味的情趣有些小害羞，Mac一般都是半哄着他才肯做。

Jacky深深地低下了头去，回避开了Mac的目光，手却开始脱起了身上的T恤。一个简单的T恤Jacky花了比平常多两倍的时间才脱下来，之后手放在自己的裤带上，缓慢地除去了身上的棉质家居裤。

Mac看着Jacky的动作这时停了下来，手放在内裤边上不肯再多动，但是透过内裤被撑起的状况可以明显看出Jacky早就翘得老高了。

Mac自己其实也是差不多的情况了，不过他还是耐心地继续说道，“继续呀。”  
Jacky扭动股盘褪去内裤的模样一直有说不出的情色。

 

“Mac……不脱吗？”  
其实Mac身上也穿的简单，和Jacky之前也是差不多的打扮。本来Mac是想穿着白衬衫和黑色休闲裤过来的，但是出于这是第一次玩这种情趣的考虑，Mac觉得还是循序渐进的来比较适合。

Mac摇摇头， “先不了。” 他把手伸向Jacky，等待对方也放上了一只手之后把他拉进了自己的怀抱。

“Jacky刚才不是好奇盒子里是什么吗？”Mac拿过了盒子，递到了Jacky手中，“你打开来看看。”  
尽管Mac身上穿的是最普通的棉质T恤，裸露的肌肤碰触到对方的衣料还是让Jacky有些本能的瑟缩。Jacky咽了一下口水，打开了盒子。

盒子里是一个简单的黑色皮质项圈，和一双紫色的皮子包裹的手铐。

屋内有几秒的沉默。

Jacky虽然因为白天的事件有了些许心里准备，但是看到这种一看就是订做的东西的时候还是有些惊讶。他伸出手去摸了摸了质地，是磨的很舒服的皮革。

“好看吗？还有些别的小玩意，下一次再给你看。”Mac环着他，在他耳边轻语。

“……你这些，花了多少钱？”  
不愧是始末屋的会计，Mac有些黑线。不过这种时候这么单纯地问出这么现实的问题也是Jacky的魅力所在。

“不会比Ace买酒的钱多。（Ace：哥你拿我挡枪！）而且，“Mac拧了一下Jacky的腰侧的肉，”这种时候问出这个问题，我会觉得我很失败。“

Jacky扭过头来，讨好般地吻上了Mac。Mac顺势亲了一会儿便又断开，拿起了那个黑色的项圈。

戴着项圈的Jacky非常的可爱。

任自己戴上项圈的样子也非常可爱。赤色的双颊，弯曲的脖颈，低垂的双目，绝佳服从的姿态。

看平时元气强势的Jacky露出这种样子，Mac觉得自己作为一个男人不能更感到比此刻更有权势的时候了，即使不可一世的目标人物在他的命令下丧命也比不上此刻的舒畅。

 

Mac把Jacky拷在了床头柱上，他没有忘记询问Jacky手铐的舒适度，得到对方肯定的回答后稍稍放了心。

“原本也想买眼罩的，但是看不到你的眼睛就太可惜了。”Mac抚上Jacky的眼角，带着自己都没有发觉的爱怜说道。

Mac伸手探向Jacky的后穴，发现穴口的触感湿润滑腻，果然如他本人所说有好好的洗过了。试探性地伸进了一根手指，没有任何阻碍地就被容纳了进去。

Mac的手指白皙修长，在情事上总是充分发挥灵活的优点，曾经某次在用三根手指把Jacky送上了高潮两次之后，被Jacky哭着求他赶紧进来。

耐心等待来的果实总是分外甜美。

用一根手指玩了一会儿Jacky的里面之后，听着对方从喘息已经升级成令人难耐的呻吟。Mac一气换上了三根手指进去，有些粗暴地扩张着内部。也许是因为这段时间两个人磨合得十分契合了，Jacky的呻吟声反倒又高了一个八度。

因为双手被禁锢着，不能通过抓床单或者是什么别的东西来转移注意力，Jacky显得愈发的无助。他不禁开始有点挣扎起来，双腿无意识地抽动着，眼角已经有泪水渗出。脖子上的黑色项圈则开始提醒着他，他是因为谁变成了这个样子的。Jacky透过迷蒙的泪眼看向了在自己身内肆虐的手指主人，看着他衣冠整齐地进行着作业，只有他染上情欲的眼神让Jacky感觉到Mac也是投入到这场性事中的。

“Mac……Mac！”  
Mac只是摁住了Jacky的双腿，在他的大腿内侧啃上一个牙印。

“Mac……求你……”  
“求我什么？”Mac问道，“Jacky你今天的耐性好差啊，我以为你还能再坚持一会儿再求我的。”  
……说出了这种话还让人怎么开口？Jacky迷迷糊糊地想。体内的手指又开始了活动，他咬住了嘴唇来抵抗，却又在一波又一波的刺激下还是发出了甜腻的吐息。

“求你，求你，进来吧。”  
Jacky还是没撑住。

 

Mac拉下了自己的裤子和内裤，让里面等待了许久的小兄弟解放了出来。他并没有完全脱下他身上的任何一件衣物。

Mac轻柔地吻住了Jacky，腰却一个用力，把自己送进了Jacky的体内。

也许是今天这样的情况下产生的错觉，Mac总觉得Jacky的体内比往常更热了。Jacky的后穴似乎是饥渴地迎了上来，接纳了Mac的玉茎。

对于Jacky来说，自己不着一缕，双手还被拷在床边，脖子上还挂着项圈，身上的人却还穿着日常的衣服，在自己体内横冲直撞。这种奇怪的被支配感让他既感到兴奋，又让他感到困惑。这不同于之前Mac用小伎俩让他哭着求饶，他说不上其中的不同之处。他闭上了眼睛，感受着棉布衣料在自己身上的摩擦，身子又再高了一个热度。

一时间屋内只听得到淫靡的水声和撞击声，还有两个人的喘息和呻吟。

感觉到Jacky快要到了，Mac伸手握住了他的肉茎，“等下一起。”又吻了一下他的眼皮，“Jacky，看看我。”  
Jacky闻声睁开了眼睛，两个人的视线撞到了一起。

虽然两个人都未曾向对方表白过，有些可爱的是，这一刻双方都从对方的眼神里看出了对自己的喜爱之情。

话语都溜到了唇边，又都双双咽了回去，返身享受起感官上的刺激。

Mac这之后也没撑了多久，他狠狠地吻住了身下的Jacky，两个人一同射了。

 

虽说只射了一次，Jacky依旧感到疲倦感袭来。他扭了扭身子，半是撒娇地呢喃道，“Mac，松开我嘛。”  
Mac把疲软的自己从Jacky体内抽出来，起身来给手铐解了锁。他捧起Jacky的两个手腕，仔细地查看上面有没有留下痕迹。

“嗯，看样子倒不会有什么问题，我一会儿拿药油给你搓搓好了。”  
“谢了。话说，Mac，还要有下次这么玩啊？”  
Mac换了个姿势，把Jacky抱在怀里， “Jacky刚才不尽兴吗？”  
“尽兴…还是尽兴的。”  
“我还买了兔子尾巴的按摩棒，”Mac的手摸到Jacky身后湿漉漉的后穴，“塞到这里肯定超可爱的。”  
被Jacky锤了一下，竟然有点痛，这人恢复力气的速度变快了。

“抱你去洗好不好？”  
“嗯。”  
Mac开始起身，此时听到Jacky又说， “Mac，下次，你还是脱掉衣服吧。”  
Mac看着Jacky正直的眼神，一种愧疚感突然袭来。

他执起Jacky的右手，印了一个吻在手背上，“好，对不起。”


End file.
